


Savior

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hallucinations, Hurt Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Undeath, More tags to be added, Night Terrors, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stalking, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles had risked it all, going back in time to change what's to come. He could only stay long enough to change one thing, so he chose to change what started it all. The night of the Hale fire. The rest would be up to his younger self....who had no idea what was about to happen.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, younger Stiles has no memory of the future or about the supernatural yet somehow he finds himself brought into it all.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, the burn in his legs causing him to stumble but he couldn’t stop. Not now. He thought he’d have more time than this, time to prepare, time to tell the others the truth. The spell was supposed to send him back months before the incident….instead it sent him back mere hours before.

He almost missed it. He’d only woken up because of how bad the pain pulsing behind his eyes became. Stiles stumbled over a large tree root, mentally cursing as it caused his legs to nearly give out under him. 

He wasn’t even sure if he’d make it in time. It was only based off of a gut feeling that it was the same day….but he had no way of being sure, or if the fire hadn’t already started.

Eventually, the trees began thinning out as he stepped into a large clearing, the Hale house barely ten feet from where he stood. Stiles could’ve cried in relief seeing no flames or any other damage done to the three-story home. His entire body shook with exhaustion as he made his way over towards the front door, getting up the porch steps was nearly too much for his body to take.

His knocking on the birch wood was barely audible to him but he knew with werewolf senses one of the Hales would hear him. He was right. Not a second had passed before the door was being flung open and a woman, near his own height, stood before him with a guarded stance. Her dark hair and blue eyes were so startlingly familiar that Stiles felt the wind get knocked out of him.

“Could I help you?” Her voice was calm and kind but Stiles knew she was wary of his appearance.

Hazarding a guess on who she was, Stiles spoke, “Alpha Hale...I-I know that this is really sudden but I need you to trust me, please. Your families in danger, please trust me, I can’t tell you who I am but hunters are on their way here and they plan on using mountain ash to trap your family inside the house and burn you all alive.”

There was a reason why his dad used to call him blunt.

By the time Stiles had finished speaking a man had come over and had his arms wrapped around Talia’s waist and who he recognized as a younger Peter Hale with an impregnated woman next to him.

“This isn’t funny,” Peter growled, his shoulders hunching up.

“If you’d stop and listen to my heartbeat then you’d know that I’m telling you the truth!” Stiles snapped.

Talia Hale cut in before either of them could say another word, “What do you need us to do?” 

“I need you all to follow me, please.” Stiles looked her in the eye, silently begging her to trust him.

“I understand Peter is a tad paranoid only….I don’t blame him,” The man by Talia Hales’ side spoke up, “How do we know you aren’t leading us into a trap.”

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the Alpha, “I swear I would  _ never _ let anyone from your pack be in danger, I came here to prevent that.”

Talia nodded tersely, “You said you can’t tell us who you are….but where are you from, I’ve never seen you before in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles bit his lips before deciding the best thing to do would be; to tell the truth or at least part of it, “I’m a Spark. I don’t know if that means anything to you, but I used practically all of my magic to come back here and warn you….I...you don’t know me because I’m from the future.”

“How?” Peter stepped forward, his gaze roaming over Stiles’ body intently, “I’ve heard of Sparks but never of one traveling through time before.”

“Let’s just say I’m one of a kind creeperwolf.” Stiles grinned before turning serious once more, “I’m sorry but we’re wasting time. We need to get going.”

Talia didn’t say a word, simply tilting her head back and howling in a low-demanding tone before turning and sharing a look with both Peter and the other man.

Peter and the other man both took off into the house while the woman and Talia both stepped out onto the porch with Stiles. The other woman held her hand out towards Stiles for him to sake, which he reluctantly did.

“My names Vanessa Hale, Peter’s wife.”

Stiles blinked, surprised. He had known Peter was married, he just didn’t know who it was or what she looked like. “Uh, right. It’s nice to meet you…”

Before the awkwardness of the situation could fully set in for Stiles, Peter and the other man, who Stiles was assuming to be Mr. Hale, came other towards them with a miny herd that had Stiles’ eyes widening.

He forgot how large the Hale pack was.

Talia did a quick head count before facing Stiles, “Where too?”

“The cottage on the edge of the preserve,” Stiles began, Derek had mentioned it to him once after a silent night with the pack gone to college and Stiles had been home on break, “The hunters don’t know about it, and I can put wards up to keep others from finding you.”

Talia’s brows briefly shot up before furrowing, “How do you know that?”

“I knew one of the Hales in the future,” Stiles muttered as he led the way away from the Hale house.

“I thought you said we all….you know,” Mr. Hale trailed off, not wanting any of the kids to hear him.

“You do...only four of you survive, Laura and Derek because they weren’t home.” Stiles grimaced, shaking his head as he muttered, “Though with the way they lived….I wouldn’t really consider it surviving.”

The all continued marching on in silence, Talia the only one speaking as she barked out orders for certain members of the family to go first or group together. Stiles knew his body was still exhausted and reaching its limits, his stumbled frequently and was saved from face-planting the ground as Peter’s hand shot out each time to catch him. Stiles was well aware of how the others all stared at him the further they moved from the Hale property, but he ignored it. His vision started going in and out on him, he thought his eyes were watery and he’d begun crying but someone’s sharp gasp set him on edge so he pushed thoughts of his possible sinuses to the side.

Stiles turned towards Vanessa, the one who gasped, she was openly staring at him with an expression which could only be described as horror.

Before Stiles could say a word, everyone had stopped and was now looking at him, Peter had gently grabbed his chin and was forcing his head back. “What’s wrong?”

“Your eyes…”

For a brief moment Stiles was worried that they had changed their color of all things, but then he remembered that besides being a Spark he was human, so that would be impossible.

“They’re bleeding.”

He knew from the look on Peter’s face that the wolf had heard the sudden spike in his heartbeat and probably smelled his fear before Stiles took that fear and promptly decided that it didn’t matter. He was worried, sure, but at the moment his main concern was making sure that the Hale’s stayed safe from Gerald, Kate and the hunters they convinced to help them set the fire.

“Hey!” Peter’s grip tightened momentarily, “You with us?”

Blinking, Stiles grinned, “Don’t worry Mr. Stranger-Danger, I’m fine.”

You didn’t need to be a werewolf to detect whether he’d been telling the truth or not.

Talia stepped towards them as Peter let go, scowling, but Stiles shook his head at her, his smile softening.

“Mrs. Hale, I knew that coming back would have...side effects. It’s alright, really.” Stiles shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner, “Besides, it’s not like I can live in this timeline when my younger self already does.”

“You’re dying?” Vannessa spoke low, even with Mr. Hale distracting the rest of the Hale family she didn’t want to risk being overheard.

“I’m okay with it.”

“Just because you’re okay with it doesn’t mean we are.” Peter hissed.

Stiles stepped back and gestured for all of them to start moving again. Before he turned his back on Peter, Stiles said, “As I said, two of me can’t exist here. My Spark will probably take care of my body and I’ll….just disappear.”

All of them fell silent as Stiles urged them to move faster, even if the movement seemed to be too much for him. Minutes passed, quicker the faster they moved, and soon it was entirely dark outside signaling that hours had gone by. Stiles knew the Hale’s could’ve made it by themselves, he was slowing them down. It seemed that the further the Hale’s made it from the house the worse he became. 

He stopped twice now because of blurred vision, according to Peter blood was now coming from his ears and nose.

For some reason….Stiles knew he couldn’t go any further, so he stopped. The others all slowed down to a standstill as well, the kids avoiding to look at him due to the blood.

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Hale’s eyes raked up and down Stiles’ torso, searching for any new injuries.

Stiles shook his head, regretting it immediately as he became dizzy, “Nothing’s wrong, I...I can’t go with you any further.”

“You can’t move?” Peter moved to Stiles’ side, looking for all the world as though he was going to pick Stiles up and carry him.

Stiles stepped to the side, “I can still move but...I can feel that things have changed now. The future isn’t set in stone anymore so I know the fire won’t...it won’t…” 

Stiles trailed off as he collapsed to his knees. Talia and Peter both moved so that they were in front of him and by his side.

Stiles grit his teeth, “Sorry, uh, I really can’t keep going. My Spark won’t let me. You guys need to keep going-”

“You want us to leave you here?” Peter cut in, scowling in disdain.

“We can’t leave you here,” Talia said gripping Stiles’ hands in her own, “You said there were hunters after us, what if they find you?”

“I can place a mask over myself, they won’t see me,” Stiles grimaced as something within his chest squeezed, “This way, I’ll be able to make sure they can’t get to you.”

“You-”

“Please.” Stiles looked Talia in the eye, “Mrs. Hale, protect your pack. Get to the cottage where you’ll all be safe, give it an hour or two okay? Then one of you can go find Derek and Laura. Stay  _ hidden _ .”

Realizing that they wouldn’t leave on their own, Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. Reaching deep within himself, channeling his Spark became like second nature to him, Stiles used his Spark to push Talia and Peter away from him and towards the others. Opening his eyes, Stiles was the astonishment on everyone’s faces and smirked. He forced himself to get to stand up on his feet, taking a deep breath, Stiles grinned happily at all of them.

“Do me a favor,” Stiles winked, “If younger me tries to help out...let him, but remember….I can be a bit...stubborn especially as a kid.”

Peter snorted, and Stiles was struck by how real all of this suddenly seemed.

He did it. Stiles never felt such a light feeling within him before, it was as though the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He changed the future. The Hale’s would survive.

“Thank you,” Talia spoke softly, her eyes flashing red as she stood up straight.

One by one, every member of the Hale pack mimicked their Alpha’s stance with the wolves eyes flashing gold with only Peter’s blue standing out. Stiles stood there, watching as they all took off running faster than before until they were all out of sight. After a minute passed, Stiles turned and headed back the way they came.

He had hunters to deal with.

,

,,

,,,

He was out of time. He knew it the moment he tried using his Spark to reach out to the nature around him and find the others only for his Spark not to respond. Five hunters, Stiles managed to find and kill five hunters. Burning their bodies to nonexistence so that no backlash would fall on the Hale pack, only out of all the hunters he took care of, Kate and Gerald Argent wasn’t there.

Stiles felt panic wash over him at the realization that the Argents of all people had gotten away.

“No-nonono,” Stiles muttered, his eyes wide. “Please,  _ please _ .”

Laying on his back in the middle of the clearing he had dragged the hunters' bodies too, Stiles reached inside himself and begged his Spark to respond. It was slow going, but eventually, Stiles could feel his Spark spreading throughout his body, encasing him in its warmth.

Stiles closed his eyes, and with the last bit of his strenght he had left he grabbed hold of his Spark and pushed. He pushed it out and urged it to find him to go find his younger self. 

He could only hope that with his Spark, his younger self could finish what he started.

,

,,

,,,

Elsewhere a young boy, barely nine years old, is startled awake as something bright flies into his room at inhumane speeds. Before the boy could even say a word, let alone scream, the shining orb rushes him, disappearing into his chest and knocking the boy unconscious.


	2. Heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to all of you!

He slept in until two in the afternoon, and when he woke up Stiles felt as though his entire body was burning up. He struggled to get out of bed and by the time he was able to slide his legs over the side he was panting with exhaustion.

There was no way he could go to school today. Missing school wasn’t really something he felt disappointed about, the only thing that made him feel guilty was that Scott would be alone in class and his dad would get a phone call from the school.

It’s been two years since his mom had passed away, things have been rough between him and his dad. It was only recently that things had started looking up. His dad stopped drinking as much, after that incident last year he made sure not to come home drunk. They still didn’t talk as much as they used to but Stiles could tell that the denial part of his dads' grief was passing.

Though he still seemed overly exasperated with Stiles at times, especially concerning school. Otherwise, Stiles felt as though things were getting better. Him getting sick was not something he planned for, he still needed to make sure dinner was made later or else his dad would try ordering take out again.

Wincing slightly as the pounding in his head kicked it up a notch, Stiles stumbles to his feet and walked out into the hallway. He knew his dad had already left for work, trusting Stiles to walk outside to the bus stop three houses down. Stiles double checked the fridge for the ingredients needed for tonight before walking to the bathroom to search for the thermometer.

It was just his luck that an hour later the school called his dad at work and informed him that Stiles never showed up for school today.

Stiles answered the landline as it began ringing the moment he decides to go back upstairs and rest. “Hello?”

“Stiles! Son, do you mind tell me why I just got a phone call from the school saying that you never showed up?”

Stiles winced, “I slept in late. I didn’t mean to miss the bus, I’m not feeling too good so I took my temperature and it’s at 99.8.”

“You’re sick? Okay, I’ll be home-“

“No!” Stiles cut his dad off, “Dad, you can’t just leave work to come home. I’m fine. I took some Tylenol and I’ll just sleep for a bit.”

“I’d prefer it if you weren’t left home alone while you’re sick.”

“I’ll be fine. If anything Mrs. McCall could stop by later?”

“I’ll send Melissa a text then.”

Stiles listened quietly as his dad sighed deeply.

“Son, promise me you’ll stay inside and keep the door locked. Don’t open it for anyone unless it’s Melissa or me.”

“But what if you send someone from the station the come check up on me?” Stiles smirked, “Or the mailman? Or Mrs. Mikel from next door?”

“You know what I meant Stiles!”

Stiles snorted, “Sorry dad. I get it, no talking to strangers or letting them in the house.”

“Bye Stiles, I’ll call and check in later. I should be off by five.”

“Bye, dad love you.”

“Love you too.”

Stiles hung up the phone and yawned widely. Eyeing the staircase that seemed so much longer than usual, Stiles made his way over to the couch and curled up in the corner of the sofa with one of his dads' jackets pulled over him.

,

,,

,,,

Stiles startled awake as the doorbell rang and someone began knocking on the front door. He slowly sat up and went to head towards the door but froze. Melissa McCall had a copy of the key to the house so she couldn’t be the one at the door unless she forgot her key. Wishing they had a peephole, Stiles walked over to the closest window and hesitantly moved the curtains aside to look out.

Only to see some man standing with a woman next to him staring right back at him. Stiles let out a small shriek as he quickly dropped to the ground so the man couldn’t see him anymore. Seconds later the knocking on the front door grew louder accompanied by the woman’s voice.

“Stiles? Sweetheart my name is Vanessa Hale, I work with Melissa McCall? She has to work a double tonight and asked me to bring you some medication.”

Stiles stayed low to the floor and crawled his way over to the landline. Turning around, Stiles kept his eyes on the front door as she called the station.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, this is Kristen speaking what’s the emergency?”

“Kris?” Stiles whispered, “Can you tell my dad that there are two strangers out front of the house? The lady says her name is Vanessa Hale and that Mrs. McCall asked her to stop by.”

“Don’t you worry, Stiles. I’ll let the sheriff know, stay on the line with me and make sure you’re not by the door or any windows.”

“Okay.” 

Stiles sat down on the floor behind the couch, stretching the landline cord in order to keep the phone by his ear. He listened quietly as Kristen sent another deputy to tell his dad what was going on. The warmth in his chest that he felt when he woke up this morning steadily grew as he remembered the man outside looking back at him.

“Stiles? Stiles, I’m putting your dad on the line now, all right?”

Stiles hummed slightly under his breath as he waited for his dad to pick up the line from his office. 

“Son, you there?”

“Dad!” Stiles bit his lip as a thought came to him, “Sorry for calling during your shift.”

“I’d rather you call any time of day, especially when you believe there’s a stranger outside.”

Stiles grunted in acknowledgment as his eyes darted back over to the door. The knocking had stopped but Stiles had a feeling neither of them left.

“I called Melissa and she says she did ask Vanessa to stop by. The man with her is her husband Peter. I know the Hale family Stiles and they aren’t bad people.”

“Okay...So I can let them in?” Stiles started standing up and waited for his dad to say goodbye before he hung up.

“Only if you’re comfortable with them being there. If not lemme know and I’ll send Kristen to stop by the house.”

“It’s fine dad.” Stiles shook his head, “I’ll be fine, I’ll see you later.”

“....All right. Bye Stiles, remember to get plenty of rest.”

“Love you,” Stiles mumbled as he hung up the phone and faced the door once more.

Peeking out from behind the curtain shows that both Vanessa and Peter were still standing out on the front steps, waiting patiently. Stiles didn’t like how they seemed to know that he was going to let them in eventually. Eyes narrowed, Stiles walked slowly over to the door and froze in front of it. He had the strongest urge just to leave both of them standing out there but from what he saw, Vanessa had to have been pregnant.

He couldn’t force Vanessa to stand out there, not only would he feel bad about it but his dad would be disappointed as well.

Stiles opened the door and stood there, tense as both Vanessa and Peter stared back at him. Vanessa at least looked kind, the way Peter stared at him had left Stiles feeling uncomfortable.

“Stiles?” Vanessa stepped into the house and smiled at him, “Hi sweetie, Melissa tells me your not feeling to good?”

Stiles pressed his lips together in a thin line as he slowly nodded his head. Once Peter stepped inside as well, Stiles shut and locked the door. The three of them just stood there, none of them sure what the next move should be. Vanessa, however, was the one to make the decision that Stiles needed to sit.

“Have a seat on the couch sweetie,” Vanessa gently pushed Stiles’ shoulder to get him moving, “Melissa gave me a few cold medicines and a refill of children's Tylenol. Do you have a fever?”

Stiles shifted on the couch so that he was facing the both of them and closest to the door, once he realized Vanessa had asked him a question he nodded his head.

“Do you mind if I check for myself?”

Stiles pointed towards the end table by Peter’s side where he had left the thermometer after deciding to rest on the couch. However, instead of passing the thermometer to Vanessa like Stiles was expecting, Peter picked it up and walked over towards him. Stiles leaned back as Peter reached towards him to check his temperature causing Peter to sigh at him.

“Stiles,” Peter drawled, “How do you expect me to take your temperature if you move away?”

“Yeah ok Mr. Stranger-Danger,” Stiles muttered under his breath, not knowing Peter had heard him and jerked back.

Vanessa, however, did notice Peter’s reaction and took the thermometer from him, “Peter, why don’t you go heat up something for Stiles to eat?”

Peter forced a polite grin on his face as he moved stiffly out of the room.

Moments later Vanessa’s phone let out a quick chime, she looked at the notification on her phone as she waited for the thermometer to beep. Stiles watched in confusion as her eyes widened in shock before darting towards him and quickly looking away.

Vanessa stayed silent up until the thermometer beeped and she saw what Stiles’ temperature was at then she let out a small gasp. Stiles leaned over to look at the thermometer and frowned as he saw his temperature had gone up to 100.3.

“Okay,” Vanessa helped Stiles lay down on his back and gently laid his dads’ jacket back over him, “Just stay here, I’m going to find a cold compress and an actual blanket for you.”

Stiles laid there, a small bout of exhaustion creeping up on him as he fought to keep his eyes open. He didn’t feel comfortable with falling asleep with two strangers inside his house but No matter how hard he tried, Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

By the time Stiles woke up he felt much worse. His head was still pounding and a sharp pain radiated behind his left eye, his tongue felt bloated and it was hard to breathe. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that he was sweating, just the feel of his clothes on his skin had him shifting in an attempt to escape the heat. He swore he could hear his dad talking as well as someone brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Stiles moaned quietly and tried turning over onto his side but couldn’t gather the energy needed to do so. Someone was holding onto his arms and shaking him, or he was shaking and they were trying to hold him still. Stiles couldn’t tell what was happening anymore.

Blearily he forced his eyes open, and Stiles made eye contact with Peter Hale of all people. Stiles frowned at him, wanting to ask where his dad was but Peter was already looking away from him and shouting for someone. Annoyed, Stiles let his eyes slip shut once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any OCCness, especially in regards to Stiles and Peter. I'm hoping as Stiles gets older he'll appear to act more like his canon self. I want to wish you all a Happy New Years, say safe!  
> Also, the next few chapters will be getting longer as the plot progresses!

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia Stilinski is already dead, as is Isaac's brother. This story won't be much like canon but those are two things which won't be changed.
> 
> I need to stop doing this. This is the fifth new story for Teen Wolf I have written but the only one I've posted thus far. I should focus on the stories I have out but I just keep imagining new plotlines! I shall continue ALL of my stories, I just can't guarantee a schedule of updates....I'm sorry.


End file.
